Myth of the Clans: Blind
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Book 3 of Myth of the Clans. (Cat in image is Butterblaze). Sequel to Secrets Unlocked. The five clans are blind to a growing danger.
1. Our Cats

**Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (borrowed/changed a little from A Vision of the Shadows: Shattered Sky):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw(

Deputy:Thornclaw (golden-brown tabby tom)  
Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes(  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Brackenfur (golden-brown tabby tom)  
Cloudtail (long-haired white tom with blue eyes)  
Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)  
Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)  
Birchfall (light brown tabby tom)  
Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)  
Poppyfrost (pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Lilyheart (small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)  
Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Apprentice, Twigpaw (gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)  
Snowbush (white, fluffy tom)  
Ambermoon (pale ginger she-cat)  
Dewnose (gray-and-white tom)  
Stormcloud (gray tabby tom)  
Hollytuft (black she-cat)  
Fernsong (yellow tabby tom)  
Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Larksong (a black tom)  
Honeyfur (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)  
Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)  
Blossomfall (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches)  
Elders: Purdy (plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle)  
Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Bramblepatch/Bramblestar (brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Queens: Amberspot (gray she-cat with amber colored spots)

Elders: Blackpelt (pure black tom)

Silentstream (gray tabby tom)

Frostfire (white with blue eyes)

Warriors: Blossomcloud (ginger she-cat)

Fernberry (ginger she-cat)

Foxfur (ginger she-cat)

Stormpelt (gray tabby tom, brother of Foxfur)

Logstorm (brown tabby tom)

Smallclaw (black tom)

Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom)

Redscorch (very dark ginger tom)

Jayleaf (gray tom)

Cinderspirit (light gray she-cat)

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw (light ginger she-cat)

Kits: Crowkit (black tabby tom)

Flamekit (ginger tabby tom)

Dawnkit (gray she-cat)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Wetstar (blue-gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Blossomberry (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Hollybriar (flame ginger she-cat)

Elders: Whiskerjaw (white tabby tom with extra whiskers)

Warriors: Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Apprentices: Splashpaw (gray tabby tom)

Kits: Tallkit (pale gray she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Snarlstar (black tabby tom)

Deputy: Shredscar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackpaw (black she-cat)

Queens: Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Elders: Smallbird (cream colored she-cat)

Sootfur (gray tabby tom)

Shellblaze (pale gray she-cat)

Warriors: Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Stongsoul (black she-cat)

Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Apprentices: Brindlepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kits: Bigkit (gray tom)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Elders: Sheeppelt (fluffy white she-cat)

Warriors: Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Yellowbird (creamy she-cat)

Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices: Hollypaw (black she-cat)

Kits: Firekit (ginger tom)

 _ **Deceased:**_

 **Dark Forest:**

Stagfoot

Tigerfang

Hawktalon

Goldenstar

Blackscar

 **Heartclan:**

Toadpaw

Gorsedust

Logpelt

Swiftheart

Redstem

Nutfur

Crowpaw

Heavyfur

Sweetpaw

 **Littleclan:**

Rockcloud

Thistlethroat

Deerskip

Crowberry

Spottedpool

Flintpaw

Spidertuft

 **Pondclan:**

Palewhisker

Willowcloud

Softspot

Nettletooth

Larkheart

Redpuddle

Jayclaw

Lionkit

Grayspeck

Cedarmist

 **Stealthclan:**

Stonepool

Wolfsoul

Whiteflame

Gleamfur

Blueshine

Silverclaw

Shadowclaw

Brightstar

Greyfur

Longkit

Marshkit

Hera

Graystar

 **Thunderclan:**

Bramblestar


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You wanted me, Firestar?" A wolf like tom meowed.

"Yes." The ginger tom answered. "Thank you for coming, Wolfsoul."

"Not like I got anywhere else to be." Wolfsoul muttered. "So, what is it his time?"

"A horrible danger is coming to the clans." Firestar told him.

"Do you know what it is?" The other tom asked. "Does it threaten Starclan?"

"I do not know what it is and I believe that it does not threaten us." The flame colored tom responded, stretching.

"Can't you send them some kind of dream?" Wolfsoul demanded.

"I have to know what the danger is first!" Firestar growled.

Wolfsoul narrowed his eyes and began to stalk off.

"Wait." Firestar murmured.

Wolfsoul turned back towards him. "What?"

"I know what the danger is and it is not good." The flame colored tom shuddered at some kind of memory from the past. "It is not good at all."


	3. Chapter 1

It was mid-greenleaf and prey was coming along well. The fresh-kill pile was huge. Redscorch had fully grown and was twice the size he had been as an apprentice. His brothers and sister were fully grown as well, but they weren't near as big as he was.

He flexed his broad shoulders. He picked up the rabbit he had caught and began carrying it back towards camp. When he arrived, he easily tossed it into the fresh-kill pile.

Redscorch lay down against a camp wall. His claws itched to scratch and his muscles rippled with all of the power they had. He wanted to fight. But, of course, picking a fight with another cat or clan would have its consequences.

Redscorch looked up to see Jayleaf and Butterblaze come back into camp. Jayleaf had a thrush and a vole, while Butterblaze had two mice. They put their catch in the pile and joined him at the edge of the camp.

"Did you catch that rabbit?" Jayleaf asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Is Cinderspirit back yet?" Butterblaze asked.

"Nope." Redscorch replied blankly.

As if they had summoned her, Cinderspirit entered the camp. She had two squirrels and one rabbit.

"Wow." The three brothers chorused.

Cinderspirit put her catch in the pile and joined them. "Who was back first?"

"Redscorch, of course." Jayleaf muttered.

"That means I win again." The dark ginger tom purred.

"Yeah, yeah." Butterblaze murmured. "We know."

Suddenly, he wondered if the telepathy still worked. They hadn't used it in awhile.

"Hey guys." Redscorch whispered. "Do you think the telepathy still works?"

Butterblaze shrugged.

Redscorch connected to the telepathy, sensing the others.

 _Yeah, it works._ Cinderspirit meowed.

 _I don't see the point of the telepathy anyway._ Jayleaf muttered.

 _We'll find out soon enough._ Butterblaze responded.

 _Yeah._ Redscorch couldn't agree more.

He disconnected from the telepathy. "Wanna race?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 2

Jayleaf padded into camp after Redscorch, panting hard. Redscorch had unsurprisingly won and he wasn't panting at all. Cinderspirit slowly dragged herself in after them, followed by Butterblaze.

"Good race." Redscorch meowed.

"You too." Jayleaf meowed once he had finally caught his breath.

Yowls suddenly sounded from outside the camp. Frantic yowls of fear and pain. Then there was a barking noise.

"Dog!" Brackenpelt yowled, racing towards the thorn barrier to help the cats fighting it.

Redscorch raced after him, followed by Jayleaf. Redscorch stopped suddenly, looking hesitant.

"Come on!" Jayleaf yowled over the barking at him. "Our clan needs us!"

He raced past the dark ginger tom and into the forest. Ten dogs. That's what he saw. A couple cats were already bleeding badly, yet still fighting. The dogs barked viciously, drooling the cats' blood. Fear raced through Jayleaf.

There was no way they were going to beat these dogs.


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter would be rated T because it's very, very violent. And bloody...Anyway, just warning you now.**

Butterblaze sped past Cinderspirit and out through the thorn barrier. The dogs were moving too wildly to count them all, but there was a lot. He spotted his brothers fighting fiercely, already covered in bites and scratches.

Butterblaze snarled and raced at the nearest dog, a huge black one. He let out a hiss as he jumped and landed on its back, scratching wildly. He dog yelped, bit his tail, and tossed him off.

He landed on his side next to Brackenpelt, who was snarling crazily and bleeding horribly. The golden warrior lashed out and left a scratch on the dog's muzzle.

The dog let out a low growl and bit at both of them. They leapt out of the way, Brackenpelt to the left and Butterblaze to the right. The dog's teeth snapped shut where they'd just been.

The creature turned and started running towards Butterblaze, who was scrambling across the ground to get away.

"Butterblaze!" He heard Cinderspirit yowl.

He knew that he would risk getting killed if he looked over his shoulder at her, so he didn't do it. He didn't even respond. He panted as he lured the dog away from the camp, up towards the back of the territory.

Butterblaze felt its hot breath on his tail. He swallowed nervously. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end very well.

But he kept running, his fear rising and his heart pounding madly. He heard the dog let out an annoyed bark. A second later he felt teeth ripping into his tail and realized that he was being dragged backwards.

Butterblaze let out a growl and slashed his forepaw across the dog's face. It didn't flinch, but there was a bleeding mark left on it.

He slashed his forepaws over the dog's face over and over, but it didn't let go of his tail, now burning in pain.

Both Butterblaze and the dog looked up when it started raining and thunder rocked the sky.

 _Great, now it's raining._

The dog let go of his tail and raced back towards the camp. Butterblaze sped after it and jumped on the creature's back once he got close enough. A flash of light flickered across the sky and more thunder boomed through the air, only this time it was twice as loud. Butterblaze flattened his ears to his now soaking head.

He let out a screech and started ripping fur off of the dog's back, making it yelp frantically. He didn't stop. It started bucking, trying to flip him off. It turned its head towards him and snapped those giant, bloody teeth at him.

Butterblaze let out a growl and jumped on top of the head, claws unsheathed. The dog yelped louder, managing to send him flying into a tree. He staggered to his paws and looked up at the dark shape looming over him.

HIs breathing came in rapid gasps of fear. He let out a half snarl, half yowl and slashed his forepaw at the dog. Instead of hitting the creature, the dog caught his paw in its mouth.

 _Oh Starclan, no. Oh no. Oh no. Great Starclan…_

It hit down hard on Butterblaze's paw. He yowled agony, feeling the blood run down his leg. And then all of a sudden, it was gone. The leg. His whole leg was gone.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Suddenly something dropped to the ground right in front of his face.

It was ginger and bloody.

It was his own leg.


	6. Chapter 4

Only a few cats remained after the dogs attacked Stealthclan. There were bodies and blood everywhere. Jayleaf was injured, Redscorch was missing, Cinderspirit was injured as well, but they were still working on searching the rest of the territory for survivors.

Littlestorm was in the camp treating Jayleaf, Brackenpelt, Stormpelt, Squirrelpaw, and Flamekit. Cinderspirit and Bramblestar -who had lost three lives!- were sweeping the territory.

They were very solemn and downhearted. Not many cats remained now. If the dogs came back, they were goners.

Cinderspirit slowly padded ahead of Bramblestar, who was acting if the world had ended. She heard a low moan of pain and froze. She looked back to see that Bramblestar had stopped as well. He stood alert and had pricked his ears. The moan came again, fainter.

"Who is it?" Cinderspirit asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"

"Cinderspirit?" A voice croaked from the undergrowth nearby.

She looked to see a blood trail leading under a bush. She saw a ginger leg nearby and horror flooded through her. It was Butterblaze's leg.

"Butterblaze?" She asked, panic in her voice.

She looked to see her brother drag himself out from under the bush, a foreleg missing.

"Hey." He gave a sad smile.

"What happened?" Bramblestar spoke for the first time, having padded up to Cinderspirit's side.

"The dog chased me way over here." Butterblaze began. "It turned to go back, but I tried to fight it. It threw me into a tree and I tried to swat at it with my forepaw." His voice grew to a whisper. "It caught it. Then it just tore it off of me like a cat ripping the flesh of of fresh-kill." He was trembling with sobs from the memory, his voice faint. Then he repeated,"It ripped my leg off."

"We need to get him to Littlestorm right away." Bramblestar meowed firmly, looking at Cinderspirit.

"Yes." The she-cat responded through a saddened voice. Tears had moistened her blue eyes. "He really needs Littlestorm."

"W-where are the dogs?" Butterblaze asked, his voice still shaking. "The other cats? Jayleaf? Redscorch?"

"The dogs are gone." Cinderspirit replied, not bothering to answer the other questions, knowing it would mentally hurt him even more. "Don't worry." She tried to reassure him.

Butterblaze's gaze flickered to his lost leg, which lay at the base of the nearest tree. "My leg…" He murmured so softly she almost didn't hear it.

"How are we supposed to move him?" Cinderspirit asked Bramblestar.

"I don't know." Sadness filled his voice. "I'll go get Littlestorm to come here. I need you to stay with him. Think you can do that?"

"Yes." She nodded, heartbroken.

"Good." Bramblestar dipped his head to her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The Stealthclan leader turned and raced out of sight.

"Cinderspirit, you didn't answer my questions." Butterblaze reminded her. "Where are the others?"

"I-they're gone." SHe admitted, sadly. "Dead. There are only a few survivors."

Worry filled her brother's gaze. "Jayleaf? Redscorch?"

"Jayleaf is okay." Cinderspirit assured him. "Redscorch, well, he's missing."

"What do you mean he's missing?" Her brother demanded.

"We couldn't find him or any signs of a body." Her shoulders sagged. "I think the dogs chased him away or he got lost in this storm."

As if she had reminded the storm that it was there, light flashed across the sky followed by thunder. A thick fog had begun to roll in.

"It's not even the end of greenleaf." Butterblaze scoffed. "Yet, how is the weather so bad?"

"I don't know." She responded, lying beside him on the ground.

"I'm glad you're okay, Cinderspirit." The ginger tom finally murmured to her, seeming calmer now. He dug his face into his sister's fur. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey!" She mrrowed, suddenly jerking upright. "I have an idea."

"What?" Butterblaze asked, sounding more like his old self.

"Remember the telepathy?" She asked.

His eyes lit up.

Cinderspirit connected to the telepathy, sensing her brother connect less than a heartbeat later. She sensed their other brothers too.

 _Redscorch?_ She asked.

 _Uh, hi?_ The tom responded. _You guys okay?_

 _Not really. I prefered being blind than this._ Butterblaze almost hissed.

 _What happened, Butterblaze?_ Jayleaf asked. _Bramblestar is taking Littlestorm into the forest now, to you. He said something about you losing a leg._

 _What?!_ Redscorch sent a wave of anger, worry, and surprise.

 _It's true._ Butterblaze responded. _The dog ripped it off. The dog ripped my leg off._ His gaze shifted back to the leg lying on the ground. _I'm looking at it now._

 _Are you alright?_ Jayleaf demanded.

 _Never worse._ The ginger tom hissed.

 _Redscorch, where are you?_ Cinderspirit asked.

 _I don't know._ The tom admitted. _All of the dogs chased me away and now I can't see anything in this fog. I'm probably not even in clan territory anymore._

 _Well, at least we know that you're still alive._ Butterblaze replied, surprisingly calm.

 _Bramblestar and Littlestorm are here._ Cinderspirit alerted them.

She sensed Butterblaze disconnect from the telepathy, and she did the same, getting to her paws. A look of fear, worry, and sympathy for Butterblaze had crossed Littlestorm's face. "Oh great Starclan." He murmured. "Your leg."


	7. Cats Updated

**Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (borrowed/changed a little from A Vision of the Shadows: Shattered Sky):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy:Thornclaw (golden-brown tabby tom)  
Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Brackenfur (golden-brown tabby tom)  
Cloudtail (long-haired white tom with blue eyes)  
Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)  
Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)  
Birchfall (light brown tabby tom)  
Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)  
Poppyfrost (pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Lilyheart (small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)  
Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Apprentice, Twigpaw (gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)  
Snowbush (white, fluffy tom)  
Ambermoon (pale ginger she-cat)  
Dewnose (gray-and-white tom)  
Stormcloud (gray tabby tom)  
Hollytuft (black she-cat)  
Fernsong (yellow tabby tom)  
Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Larksong (a black tom)  
Honeyfur (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)  
Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)  
Blossomfall (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches)  
Elders: Purdy (plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle)  
Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Bramblestar (dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Warriors: Stormpelt (gray tabby tom)

Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Redscorch (huge dark ginger tabby tom)

Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw (light ginger she-cat)

Kits: Flamekit (ginger tabby tom)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Wetstar (blue-gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Blossomberry (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Hollybriar (flame ginger she-cat)

Elders: Whiskerjaw (white tabby tom with extra whiskers)

Warriors: Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Apprentices: Splashpaw (gray tabby tom)

Kits: Tallkit (pale gray she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Snarlstar (black tabby tom)

Deputy: Shredscar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackpaw (black she-cat)

Queens: Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Elders: Smallbird (cream colored she-cat)

Sootfur (gray tabby tom)

Shellblaze (pale gray she-cat)

Warriors: Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Stongsoul (black she-cat)

Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Apprentices: Brindlepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kits: Bigkit (gray tom)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Elders: Sheeppelt (fluffy white she-cat)

Warriors: Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Yellowbird (creamy she-cat)

Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices: Hollypaw (black she-cat)

Kits: Firekit (ginger tom)

 _ **Deceased:**_

 **Dark Forest:**

Stagfoot

Tigerfang

Hawktalon

Goldenstar

Blackscar

 **The Tribe of Rushing Water:**

Tiger that fights fiercely

 **Heartclan:**

Toadpaw

Gorsedust

Logpelt

Swiftheart

Redstem

Nutfur

Crowpaw

Heavyfur

Sweetpaw

 **Littleclan:**

Rockcloud

Thistlethroat

Deerskip

Crowberry

Spottedpool

Flintpaw

Spidertuft

 **Pondclan:**

Palewhisker

Willowcloud

Softspot

Nettletooth

Larkheart

Redpuddle

Jayclaw

Lionkit

Grayspeck

Cedarmist

 **Stealthclan:**

Stonepool

Wolfsoul

Whiteflame

Gleamfur

Blueshine

Silverclaw

Shadowclaw

Brightstar

Greyfur

Longkit

Marshkit

Hera

Graystar

Amberspot

Blackpelt

Silentstream

Frostfire

Blossomcloud

Fernberry

Foxfur

Logstorm

Smallclaw

Crowkit

Dawnkit

 **Thunderclan:**

Bramblestar


	8. Chapter 5

Redscorch opened his eyes to see that the storm had finally ended, though clouds still stayed nearby, and that the fog was gone. He wasn't connected to the telepathy, but he was thinking one thing:

 _Maybe I can finally find a way home._

The dark ginger tom got to his paws. His hopes fell in heartbeats as he looked at the area around him. He was in some kind of a savanna. He moved along through the tall blades of grass.

He easily killed and ate a mouse, accidentally ripping off the leg. It sadly reminded him of what he had heard from Butterblaze.

He was still shocked about his brother's injury. Butterblaze didn't seem...right when they were talking through the telepathy the day before. He had sounded mentally broken, as if losing his leg had ruined his entire life, which it may have. Redscorch was worried for him. Very worried.

He finished eating the mouse and began moving through the tall savanna grass again. He felt as if he were going in the opposite direction of where the clans were. He shook his head in confusion. He reared up, balancing on his hind legs. He could just barely see over the top of the grass now. In the direction he was going was even more vast savanna, but in the other direction he saw a forest. It wasn't farm but it wasn't near either. It had it be the way home.

He fell back to all four paws and began padding in the direction of the forest, the direction of his home.


	9. Chapter 6

It took awhile for the others to find a way to get Butterblaze back to the camp. The injured cat was too injured to walk and he seemed mentally destroyed from the loss of his leg. Jayleaf and Cinderspirit would take turns trying to cheer him up. All of the cats were too injured to continue Squirrelpaw's training for now. Brackenpelt and Stormpelt did most of the hunting now. But ever since the dog attack, prey had been low.

Cinderspirit was with Butterblaze now, so Jayleaf went to do some hunting of his own. When he came back to camp, he had a squirrel and a crow, but that was it. He dropped the fresh-kill in the pile.

"What about the Gathering, Bramblestar?" Jayleaf asked. He had gone to the leader's den. "There are only a few cats who can travel."

"I know, I know." Bramblestar sighed. "I'll take you, Cinderspirit, Brackenpelt, and Stormpelt. Flamekit has to stay, clearly. Squirrelpaw can help Littlestorm with anything he needs. Sounds about good."

Jayleaf nodded in agreement. "Best we can do."

"Yes, exactly." The dark tabby rested his chin on the ground.

Jayleaf left Bramblestar's den, leaving the leader in peace for now.


	10. Chapter 7

Butterblaze looked up as Jayleaf came into the medicine den. The gray tom whispered something to Cinderspirit, who got up and left the den.

"How are you feeling?" Jayleaf asked dully.

He didn't respond, but just sighed.

"So, uh…" His brother made an attempt to start a conversation, but stopped.

"Why do you two even bother coming in here?" Butterblaze asked. "It's plain obvious that I might have to be an elder after this. Look at me. I can't fight with three legs."

"We come in here because you're our brother, Butterblaze." Jayleaf retorted gently.

"I know, but...forget it." The ginger tom hissed in frustration. "I'm useless to the clan this way. My leg is gone, so what can I do to help us anymore? Might as well throw me out with the rogues or something."

"Hey, don't talk like that." Jayleaf tried to comfort him. "The clan still needs you. One day you'll find another way to walk or move around and then you can help Littlestorm."

"Look, I don't want to be a medicine cat." Butterblaze growled, shifting his foreleg under him. He pushed up with all three legs until he was standing, somehow balancing on his foreleg.

"What are you doing?" Littlestorm asked. "You should stay in your nest, Butterblaze."

"I know." The ginger tom retorted. "I want to figure out how I'm gonna walk for now on."

"Alright, good luck then." The pale gray tom muttered, rolling his eyes.

Jayleaf watched as Butterblaze took a step with one of his hind legs, then the next. When he got to his foreleg, he hopped on it slightly, moving about the length of a normal pawstep. Butterblaze steadied himself and repeated the process two more times successfully.

"Wow." The injured warrior murmured. "This isn't too hard."

"Glad to see that you can move." A cheerful mew sounded. Cinderspirit stood in the den entrance. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, see?" Jayleaf meowed to Butterblaze. "You aren't useless. I told you."

"But, how am I going to fight?"


	11. Chapter 8

Cinderspirit padded after Bramblestar and the few other cats going to the Gathering. They had just reached the tree bridge.

"Let's go." Bramblestar meowed, leading the way across the tree.

The others followed. They entered the clearing, where all of the other four clans waited for them. They sat down as Bramblestar jumped up into the oak tree, where the other leaders were perched. There were murmurs from the other clans. They were curious to where the rest of Stealthclan is.

"Let the Gathering begin." Bramblestar yowled, not as enthusiastic or loud as usual.

"We heard dogs the other sunrise, but they didn't come near our camp." Snarlstar reported. "Littleclan is doing fine."

"Good hunting in Pondclan, but nothing else to report." Wetstar announced.

"Thunderclan is doing well, not much to report besides the fact that we heard a pack of dogs, that sounded like it came from Stealthclan territory." Squirrelstar reported.

Mallowstar cleared her throat. "Nothing to report from Heartclan."

Bramblestar heaved a sigh, clearly reluctant to talk about the dog attack. "The dogs attacked Stealthclan." He began slowly. "There are very few cats left. We're all injured, one cat even lost a leg. Another warrior went missing. All of our queens and elders are dead. Things are going much slower than usual now. We are too injured to help train our only apprentice and our young kit must eat fresh-kill when he should be drinking the milk of his mother. It is hard for us to even hunt."

There were gasps from the crowd and a few questions.

"Which cats are still alive?"

"Which cat lost a leg?"

"Are you okay?"

"How many lives did you lose?"

"Silence!" Snarlstar hissed at the cats.

"Do you need us to send warriors to help you?" Mallowstar asked Bramblestar.

"We could use some help, yes." The dark tabby admitted, sagging his shoulders. Then he sighed heavily. "We can't even rebuild what's left of the camp. The few of us that came were barely able to come."

"As soon as I return to Heartclan camp after this Gathering, I will send some warriors to aide your clan."

"Thank you." Bramblestar meowed gratefully. "Stealthclan appreciates all of the help it can get."

Silence fell and no cat spoke.

"This Gathering is at an end." Squirrelstar meowed quietly, jumping down from the tree.


	12. Chapter 9

Redscorch slowly limped into Stealthclan territory. He was home. He smelled the air, happier now. Then he recoiled. Was that Heartclan scent? _Trespassers!_

He raced towards the camp, claws unsheathed and muscles rippling. Suddenly he stopped as a new scent overcame him. It made him gag. He knew what the scent was. It reminded him of Wolfsoul's death. It reminded him of the earthquakes. He realized what he was smelling with horror. It was the scent of death.

Redscorch's heart raced. How many cats had died? Why was Heartclan there? Had they been invaded? He shook himself back to reality.

He began to move towards the camp again at a brisk pace. The scent of Heartclan was very strong, he realized, as he stood outside of the remains of the thorn barrier. Knowing Mallowstar, Heartclan was probably helping them. He had to be sure though.

He swallowed and padded through the camp entrance. Hearclan warriors moved throughout the camp, rebuilding it. He stood there, shocked.

"Hello there, Redscorch." Deadspirit greeted him. Then he added,"Welcome back to Stealthclan."

"Redscorch?!" A relief yowl sounded from the medicine den. Cinderspirit came racing out, looking at her brother. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks?" He meowed, uncomfortably twitching his ear. "Where's Butterblaze?"

"In there." The light gray she cat flicked her tail towards the medicine den.

The dark ginger tom padded towards the den, stopping at the entrance. "Anything I should know?" He asked.

"He's not well." Cinderspirit admitted.

"Okay." Redscorch heaved a sigh.

He padded into the den without hesitation. The first thing he saw was Littlestorm, frantically checking Jayleaf's wounds. Butterblaze lay alone in a corner, asleep.

"Welcome back, Redscorch." Littlestorm whispered to him.

Jayleaf just flashed his brother a smile.

Redscorch gave them a curt nod and slowly padded over to Butterblaze's side. The ginger tom was curled up in a ball, looking almost normal, except that he only saw three legs. _So it's true…_ He felt pity for his brother. _First Butterblaze had been blind, now this. It's outrageous. Is Starclan punishing him for something he didn't do?_


	13. Chapter 10

Jayleaf sat next to Redscorch as they waited for their brother to wake up. When he did, Butterblaze seemed as agitated as usual.

"What're you staring at me for?" He hissed.

"Just seeing if you were alright." Redscorch muttered.

Butterblaze shifted into a different position and slowly rose up to his paws. "Never worse." The warrior hissed. He began slowly making his hop-walk way towards the den exit. "I prefered not seeing than not walking correctly. I'm going to be the first elder since the dog attack because of this leg!"

"No-" Jayleaf was cut off by the angry tom.

"I'm a useless scrap of fur that you're just wasting your life on." He didn't turn back.


	14. Chapter 11

Butterblaze hobbled out into the clearing. He reached the fresh-kill pile, ignoring the stares of the Heartclan warriors. He picked out a starling and padded into a corner of the camp. He began eating his meal self-consciously.

He finished and slowly rose to his paws. He slowly hobbled back into the medicine den. His brothers had left at some point while he was eating, so now there was only Littlestorm.

Unsure of what to do, he plopped in his nest, curled up, and closed his eyes.


	15. Chapters 12 and 13

A moon had passed since Redscorch returned. Butterblaze had decided to move into the elders' den. All of the other cats had recovered from their injuries. Jayleaf had become Squirrelpaw's new mentor. Flamekit was being forced to eat fresh-kill and had to stay with Littlestorm because the poor kit had no kin alive. Every patrol had one or two cats and they were all still wary that the dogs might still be around, though there have been no sightings of them. Leaf-fall had begun and no earthquakes had occurred...yet. Heartclan cats were finally out of the Stealthclan territory too. Slowly, but surely Stealthclan was rising from its latest tragedy.

Cinderspirit and Redscorch padded back into camp. The prey was coming out more to get ready for leaf-bare so they'd caught a lot. They tossed seven mice, three squirrels, and one crow into the fresh-kill pile.

"Well done!" Brackenpelt commented.

"Thanks." The siblings chorused.

"Hey, Brackenpelt, do you think the clan will ever be as big as it used to be?" Cinderspirit asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know." The golden warrior sighed. His gaze had fallen to his paws. He looked her straight in the eyes. "But I hope so, Cinderspirit. I really do. We just need time. Lots and lots of time."

She nodded. He was right.

 **For now on, I'll be posting two chapters at a time (well, it depends on how long they are), due to a suggestion from a follower.**

 **Chapter 13:**

Redscorch heaved a sigh. When he first came back to Stealthclan after the dog attack, Cinderspirit had told him that Butterblaze wasn't mentally okay. He never expected this. Butterblaze seemed to be suffering on the inside. He wondered if his brother would ever be the same again. The answer stuck out to him; Probably not. Redscorch's heart ached with sadness. He wished there was something he could do to help Butterblaze.

Redscorch rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position in his nest. It was only moonhigh, yet he was still wide awake and restless. He let out a yawn and rolled onto his back, gazing up at Silverpelt.

Suddenly a flash of something in the sky caught his eye. He leapt to his paws, claws unsheathed, fur bristling. There was the sound of a motor, kind of like a Twoleg monster. Then he noticed something big and round falling.

"Jayleaf!" He hissed.

He must've spoken too loudly because it awoke the other few cats in the den as well.

"What is it?" Stormpelt asked, sounding annoyed.

"Look up!" Redscorch growled, shifting his gaze back towards the falling round object.

"Whoa." Cinderspirit murmured.

"What is that thing?" Brackenpelt muttered.

"I don't know, but…" Redscorch was breathing heavily out of fear. "But it's coming right towards us. We got to evacuate the camp."

"Yes, definitely." Jayleaf flattened his ears. "Quickly!" He added.

All of the warriors raced into the clearing, yowling for the others to evacuate. Soon all of the cats were out of the camp, heading towards the back of the territory as they watched the object gain speed as it came down.

"Is that a star?" Flamekit asked.

"No!" Brackenpelt nearly yowled at the only kit.

The tiny thing flinched. "W-what is it then?"

"Some kind of Twoleg contraption." Bramblestar replied more gently than his deputy had.

Silence fell over the Stealthclan cats. A noise began to come from the weird Twoleg thing as it was only tail-lengths over the camp. A beeping sound. Then there was a violent, booming sound, almost like the earthquakes. A rush of heat and bright light that seemed to be fire rushed through the air.

"Run!" Bramblestar yowled, grabbing Flamekit by the scruff.

And so they did. As fast as they could, but it wasn't enough. The fire burned the forest around them as they ran, keeping pace with them. The heat ignited the air, smoke everywhere.

The cats began coughing on the smoke and stumbling now, the smoke so thick that it was nearly impossible to see.

"Keep running!" Bramblestar's muffled cough rang through the air.

Redscorch could barely see through the thick black smoke. He saw the shape of Butterblaze topple over and get back up. Redscorch choked on smoke, letting out a strangled noise. He forced himself to keep going and began running again in the direction they had been going.


	16. Chapters 14 and 15

Jayleaf coughed over some of the remaining smoke. The fire was over and none of the Stealthclan cats had died. Littlestorm quickly went out to gather herbs to restock and the other cats went to work on rebuilding the camp for the second time in two moons.

"I hate this." Jayleaf grumbled as he stuffed a bramble in a hole of the medicine den.

"Yeah, same." Redscorch replied blankly. "Stupid fire."

"Why does all of the bad stuff happen to us?" Butterblaze meowed from nearby, where he jabbed a bramble into another hole with his teeth. "To me?"

"Starclan knows." Stormpelt responded, no tone to his voice. "Only Starclan knows."

"Hey, on the bright side almost all of the smoke is gone." Brackenpelt purred, which ended in a racking cough over some of that smoke he'd been talking about. "Almost." He repeated when he stopped coughing.

Squirrelpaw snickered from nearby.

"Not funny!" Jayleaf scowled to his apprentice.

"Right." She meowed.

The gray tabby rolled his eyes. "Do I have to teach you manners too?" He retorted.

"You'd better not." The light ginger she-cat teased.

"Then show some respect to a senior warrior. Can you do that?" Jayleaf grumbled, irritably.

"Yes." Squirrelpaw responded, the enthusiasm gone.

"Good." Her mentor replied.

 **Chapter 15**

Butterblaze found it tricky, but not as hard as he expected to stuff brambles into the holes of the burnt dens. Maybe he wasn't completely useless after all.

By sunhigh the day after the fire, the dens had been fixed up and the clan was back to usual duties. Butterblaze found it boring just lying around in the elders' den sunrise after sunrise. He began to wonder if becoming an elder was the right decision for him in the first place.

 _What if I was meant to be a warrior…?_


	17. Chapters 16, 17, and 18

Cinderspirit sat on the sand by the beach. Hope kept fading in and out of the clan. Sometimes they thought that Starclan was against them because of all of the latest deaths and problems.

She spotted the blue-gray pelt of a Pondclan cat swimming through the lake towards her. _Oh no…_

Cinderspirit got to her paws and watched the cat come closer, not veering from the path. She flattened her ears and unsheathed her claws, crouching slightly, ready to fight off the other cat.

The other cat reached the shore and waded out of the water. It was Lakeheart from Riverclan. He shook water from his pelt, muscles rippling.

Cinderspirit could only watch in shock and awe. Her claws sheathed and her ears perked back up. She stood up to her full height, mouth gaping as she looked at the powerful Pondclan tom.

"Hey there." Lakeheart meowed.

"H-hi." Cinderspirit stammered.

"How's it going in Stealthclan?" The blue-gray tom asked, straightening up. "No more deaths I hope?"

"We're doing alright." She responded, her mind distant.

"No cat died in the fire?" Lakeheart checked.

"Luckily, no cat died." Cinderspirit nodded.

"That's good." The muscular tom meowed, stretching. "Would your clanmates mind if I taught you how to swim?"

"I don't think so, no." She responded, cocking her head curiously.

"Okay then." Lakeheart purred.

 **I'm sure a few of you have a good idea of what's happening here. :) Onwards, to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 17:**

Redscorch padded through the forest, looking for Cinderspirit. He wanted to train with her, but once again she was nowhere to be found.

He let out a hiss of annoyance. How come he could never find his sister when he wanted to? What has she been up to?

Redscorch shook his head in frustration. He found his way to the beach and sat down in the sand. He heard faint splashing from the Pondclan area. He looked up to see two cats walk out of the water. One was blue-gray and the other was light gray.

The two cats shook water from their pelts and then sat next to each other on the beach. Was that Cinderspirit with a Pondclan cat? Redscorch hissed in fury. He unsheathed his claws and stood up, tail twitching violently. He was glad to see that the other cats hadn't noticed him yet.

Redscorch braced himself and plunged into the water, trying to figure out a way to swim across. As soon as his head came to the surface, he was gasping for air, coughing. Then a wave sent him under again. His body twisted over and over, a sick feeling growing in his stomach.

He felt the air being squeezed out of his lungs. His pelt was soaked and he was freezing. His head came back to the surface and he coughed more violently. He spat out water.

Redscorch saw another wave coming. It reached him and shoved him under again before he could shut his mouth. Water filled his mouth and nose. He screeched without sound. He tried to swim towards the surface, but the water fought to keep him under.

He saw two sets of paws swimming towards him from nearby. His paw broke to the surface, but was forced back down by the water. His vision started spinning, fading, going black.

"Nooo!" He wanted to screech, but no noise came out.

Redscorch was plunged into a dark blackness as his senses faded.

 **Guess what? A third chapter!**

 **Chapter 18:**

Jayleaf heard it before he saw it. Frantic pawsteps and a dragging sound. Then two cats burst into camp, a third being dragged on the ground. Lakeheart of Pondclan and Cinderspirit looked worried as they dragged a dark ginger tom into the medicine den. The unconscious cat was Redscorch. Jayleaf thundered into the medicine den after them.

"What happened?" He yowled.

"We don't know." Lakeheart replied, sounding frantic. "I heard a gurgling noise in the water and went to check it out. I found him drowning in the lake just as Cinderspirit arrived on the beach."

"Will he be okay?" Cinderspirit asked Littlestorm, nearly in tears.

"I don't know." The medicine cat responded.

Littlestorm pushed on Redscorch's stomach and water poured out of the tom's mouth. This continued for a little while until Redscorch started coughing and opened his eyes.

"Oh, oh, great Starclan!" Cinderspirit heaved a sigh of relief.

Redscorch blinked in confusion as if trying to remember what happened.

"Redscorch?" Littlestorm asked.

"I-I'm okay." The tom gasped once he stopped coughing. Then his face darkened, as if he was remembering something that ad made him angry.

"What's wrong?" Lakeheart asked the dark ginger warrior.

Redscorch didn't reply, but scrambled to his paws. "I'm fine." He retorted, anger in his voice. The tom padded out of the medicine den.

Cinderspirit looked at Lakeheart. "I'll escort you back to your territory." She meowed firmly.

The two cats exited the medicine den, followed by Jayleaf. He watched them leave the camp as he plopped down at the edge of the clearing.

Jayleaf didn't believe Lakeheart's explanation of how they had found Redscorch. He also knew that Redscorch's anger was true anger, not fake anger or frustration. His brother was angry about something and he was going to find out. He was going to find out what he's angry about and why.

 _I will find out._ Jayleaf's eyes glinted dangerously.


	18. Chapters 19 and 20

Another moon had passed. Butterblaze had noticed that Jayleaf was distant lately. The gray tom kept casting suspicious glances at Cinderspirit every time she returned to camp after a long day of missing. Redscorch showed anger every time he looked at their sister. Butterblaze began to get curious too.

"Hey, Jayleaf." He meowed, hobbling over to the gray tom.

"Yeah?" His brother turned to him.

"Something wrong?" Butterblaze asked.

"No." Jayleaf meowed, turning away, though it was an obvious lie.

"Look, you can tell me." He gazed into his brother's eyes. "I'm your brother, I won't tell any cat unless you want me to. I promise."

Jayleaf heaved a sigh. "Alright. I gave Squirrelpaw the day off, so she's not at the training hollow. Let's go there and I'll tell you so no cat overhears."

"Okay." Butterblaze agreed.

Jayleaf padded through the thorn barrier, Butterblaze making his way after him. He stopped to breath in the forest air. He hadn't been out of the camp in ages.

"Come on." Jayleaf urged.

"Right." The ginger tom mewed.

They headed towards the training hollow. When they reached it, their gazes met.

"So?" Butterblaze asked. "What is it?"

"It's Cinderspirit." His brother admitted after hesitating. "I think she's been hanging out with Lakeheart, you know, that Pondclan cat."

"Why do you think so?"

"She's missing every day, only shows up at night, just in time for the dusk patrols." Jayleaf grumbled. "Redscorch has noticed too. That's why he was in the lake a moon ago. He told me that he saw them together at the beach in Pondclan territory. He's angry, Butterblaze. We have to do something about it."

"You're right, we have to stop her." Butterblaze agreed, looking at the orange streaked sky. "It's dusk soon. Tomorrow, we wake up early and put a stop to it before she leaves, or we follow her and find out for sure."

"I know she is doing it for sure." The gray tom growled. "We put a stop to it tomorrow. She's breaking the warrior code and we can't have that. We have to stop her, okay? You in on this? Redscorch is."

Butterblaze hesitated, thinking. Finally, he meowed,"I'm in. Tomorrow we get our sister back."

 **Chapter 20:**

Cinderspirit rose to her paws the next morning. Brackenpelt and Stormpelt were sleeping soundly. But her brothers were nowhere to be seen. She went into the clearing, not even finding Butterblaze in the elders' den. Maybe they went on patrol?

Cinderspirit went into the dirtplace tunnel, moving along the edge stealthily. _So far, so good._ Suddenly she spotted a giant, shadowy figure in the exit to the tunnel. Redscorch. His eyes shone in the darkness.

"You're not going anywhere." Her brother growled, flattening his ears.

"I was just going to go on a walk." She meowed innocently.

"A walk? To meet your Pondclan buddy?" I don't think so." His harsh voice replied.

"What do you mean?" Cinderspirit asked, taken aback. _How did he figure out?_ "Where are Jayleaf and Butterblaze?"

"Where I told them to be." Redscorch's gaze burned into hers.

Her heart raced. "H-how do you know I was going to leave?"

"DId you seriously think that we don't notice you disappear everyday?" Her brother growled, angrily. "Brackenpelt is putting a lot more work on us. The clan needs you here, Cinderspirit. You can't abandon us for a cat in another clan! We're supposed to follow the warrior code! Why? Why don't you understand?"

She backed towards the other exit, but bumped against something. She heard a hiss from behind her. She whirled around to see Jayleaf.

"Why?" Redscorch repeated. "The clan doesn't just need you, we need you."

She swallowed nervously.

"Answer the question!" The tom yowled at her.

"B-because I love him!" Cinderspirit wailed. "You're asking me why I don't understand, but I'm asking you now. Why don't _you_ understand?!"

"Quiet down." Jayleaf hissed in a loud whisper. "You're going to wake up the whole clan!"

Cinderspirit was on the verge of tears. She turned towards Jayleaf. She shoved him out of the way and exited the dirtplace, entering the main clearing again. She raced towards the main entrance.

"Butterblaze!" She heard Redscorch screech.

She had just exited the camp, when suddenly, another cat jumped on her from the right, barreling her over with one paw. She heard a familiar snarl. Butterblaze.

"I can't let you leave." Her brother meowed gently, despite the snarl. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best, you know."

She felt his claws unsheath on his forepaw and press against her shoulder.

"I got her!" He yowled to their other brothers.

"Good!" Redscorch replied just as he reached them.

Jayleaf came back from inside the camp. He and Redscorch moved to where she could see them.

"You're not leaving again, unless you're under another cat's watch." Redscorch scowled at her. "Understand?"

Cinderspirit stayed silent.

"Do you understand?!" Her brother demanded.

Cinderspirit had been building her strength since the heartbeat Butterblaze knocked her over. It was time to unleash that strength. Unleash the anger her brothers had forced into her.


	19. Chapters 21 and 22

Redscorch's rage controlled his thoughts. He didn't feel any sympathy towards his pinned sister. All he felt was rage, fury, and even a little hatred. He didn't know how he was making her feel, not that he'd care anyway. He didn't even notice that his brothers were uneasy. He didn't care if he woke up the whole clan. He didn't care if he woke up the other clans either. He wouldn't care if he woke Starclan!

Suddenly, Cinderspirit pushed up on Butterblaze, sending the handicapped cat flying into the nearest tree trunk. She unsheathed her claws and swiped a forepaw down Jayleaf's flank. Before Redscorch could even get near her, however, Cinderspirit turned and bolted.

"No!" He yowled. "Come on!" He ordered his brothers.

Without waiting for them to respond, he took off after her, gaining quickly due to his speed and strength. He began to sprint in his anger, claws unsheathed. He didn't expect what happened next to occur. One of his foreclaws snagged onto a bramble and he flipped , tearing the claw out. He let out an annoyed growl and began to pursuit his sister again, unaware of the blood where his claw had once been.

Redscorch reached the beach to see Cinderspirit swimming confidently in the lake, already halfway to Pondclan territory.

"Mouse dung!" He snarled. He glared at the water. "Round two."

 **Chapter 22**

Jayleaf and Butterblaze slowly padded towards the beach. They reached it. All they saw was a dark, shadowy shape floating on the water.

"How long have we been lying around?" He asked Butterblaze, who shrugged.

"I'm going to guess that's Redscorch." Butterblaze muttered.

"Probably." Jayleaf agreed. "He should've run around the lake."

"There's no way a cat as angry as him would have thought of it." His three legged brother replied. "It seems as if he's been corrupted by something."

"He was gonna kill her." The gray tom felt grief. "H-he's dead, isn't he?"

"There is no way to tell." Butterblaze told him. "We can't swim."

"Then where did she learn it?" Jayleaf snarled.

"Lakeheart." Butterblaze meowed suddenly. "He taught her."

"Hey, do you think we woke any cat up?" Jayleaf asked.

"Oh yeah, you woke some cat up." Another voice responded.

Jayleaf's ears flattened in regret. He turned towards Stormpelt. "I'm sorry, Stormpelt."

"How long have you been listening?" Butterblaze eyes the warrior.

"Long enough to know what's happened." The senior warrior meowed honestly.

"All of it?" Jayleaf swallowed.

"All of it." The gray warrior confirmed.

"Do you know how to swim?" Butterblaze asked suddenly.

"Yes." The warrior meowed gently. "Don't bother asking. I know what you want." Stormpelt padded up to the water and waded into it so that it reached his chin. He looked back at them. "I'll go get him."

Stormpelt began swimming smoothly towards the motionless body floating in the water as the sun came over the horizon, shining the sky orange and purple.


	20. Chapter 23: A Buried Ending

By sunhigh, the other few cats in Stealthclan knew what had occurred that morning. The dark ginger body of Redscorch lay in the center of the camp. The fur had been smoothed and dried, ready for burial. Jayleaf and Butterblaze had already sat vigil for him. Butterblaze was ready to start burying the body.

The ginger tom gently dragged it to the burial site, where so many other lay. He slowly dug the hole. By sundown, he had finished burying the body.

Butterblaze made his way back to camp. Now that Stealthclan was two cats shorter than it had been lately, life would be harder, especially in leafbare, which wasn't too far off now.

He entered the camp and ate a small mouse. Then he went to the elders' den curling up in his nest. The last thing he saw before sleep took him in was the orange fading sky.

 **So, yeah, this is the end of Myth of the Clans. Hope you all enjoyed the series. Another series is coming out probably today. Hope you keep reading my Warriors stories. (And, uh, sorry for the semi-sad ending).**

 _ **Keep Calm**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Read on!**_


End file.
